Pride of Jung Yunho
by Narita Putri
Summary: Yunjae! mpreg! Akibat dari kejadian satu malam itu, hal yang tak terduga terjadi pada Kim Jaejoong, mahasiswa jurusan hukum. Kini ia harus menanggung beban membesarkan anak seorang pengacara terkenal dari Seoul, Jung Yunho. / REMAKE! R&R Please! ONESHOOT


**Pride of a Jung Yunho**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **They are not Mine, but This Fic are Mine

Pride of a Jung Yunho by Narita Putri

Rate: M

Pairing: YUNJAE

Other Cast: Jung (Park) Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Jung (Shim) Changmin, Jung (Kim) Heechul, Jung (Tan) Hangeng, Choi Siwon

**WARNING: ONESHOOT! YAOI, Mpreg, OOC (Maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**NB: TERINSPIRASI DARI NOVEL BARAT, JUDULNYA BUAH HATI CULLEN (LUPA PENGARANGNYA). SAIA HANYA INGIN MEMBUATNYA DALAM VERSI YAOI YUNJAE :) DAN AKAN MEROMBAK SANA-SINI. TERMASUK KARAKTERNYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Fic is Dedicated for The Big Fan of YunjaeShipper**

Enjoy~~~

Ketika itu hari beranjak malam, namun Jung Yunho, pengacara berusia 30 tahun yang terkenal dari Seoul itu masih nampak betah berdiri di balkon kamar hotelnya yang berada di Jejudo. Sesekali rautnya nampak memikirkan sesuatu sehingga ia kadang mengernyit. Pandangannya hanya fokus kesatu titik yaitu keindahan kemerlapan lampu-lampu kota dibawahnya namun tanpa dinikmatinya.

Ia menghela napasnya dan tangannya nampak mengetik sesuatu dilayar handphone-nya dan melakukan panggilan.

"Siapkan tiket penerbangan ke Busan untukku besok pagi," kata Yunho sambil memijat keningnya lelah.

"Ne, penerbangan pertama"

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit malam pulau Jejudo yang sangat indah malam ini.

"Mengapa hatiku selalu resah dan selalu memikirkanmu? Mengapa bayang-bayangmu selalu menghantuiku? Padahal kau bukan apa-apa bagiku. Ck, aku akan meluruskan ini dan menemuimu," gumam Yunho nampak frustasi.

Keresahan Yunho ini berawal dari beberapa bulan yang lalu yang berlanjut hingga sekarang. Berawal dari perjumpaannya dengan seorang namja cantik dari fakultas hukum di universitas Busan. Ketika itu Jung Yunho datang ke Busan bermaksud menemui Professor Choi, dosennya saat ia masih menempuh kuliah strata 1 - nya di universitas hukum Seoul, yang telah pindah mengajar di universitas Busan.

_**Flasback **_

_**Yunho yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Professor Choi Siwon, pria setengah baya, semenjak ia menempuh strata 2 dan 3-nya di Harvard, Amerika Serikat itu, sangat ingin bertemu kembali dengan dosen pembimbingnya dahulu itu, sehingga ia menyempatkan waktu mengunjungi beliau di tengah kesibukkannya. Sekaligus mengerjakan sesuatu menyangkut kasusnya kali ini.**_

_**Yunho berjalan**_ _**di koridor kampus menuju ruangan Professor Choi tanpa sengaja ia menubruk seseorang.**_

"_**Ah, Mianhe. Gwenchana?" tanya Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sang korban tubrukkannya tak menggubris Yunho, ia malah bergegas mengumpulkan buku-bukunya. Yunho turut membantu mengumpulkan buku namja yang ia tubruk tadi. Matanya sekilas melihat judul-judul buku yang membahas tentang hukum perdata**_.

"_**Kau mahasiswa hukum?" tanya Yunho lagi. Namja yang sedang memungut kembali bukunya itu menghela napasnya kesal dan mendongak menatap Yunho tak suka . Yunho terpaku ditempatnya saat ia melihat ciptaan Tuhan yang menurutnya sangatlah indah. **_

_**Di depan mata musangnya nampak seorang namja tapi sangat cantik dengan mata rusa betina hitamnya yang mampu menghanyutkan Yunho bahkan hanya dalam sekali kedipan. Yunho menyusuri setiap wajah putih dan bersinar didepannya dengan pandangan yang tidak beralih. Sesaat matanya terfokus pada bibir cherri mengkilp dan terlihat enak itu yang sedang manyun. Oh, betapa cantik dan indahnya~~ (Sebenar na ini kata" saia sih hihihi xD)**_

"_**Hei, tuan apa yang kau lihat, hah?" marah sang namja cantik, yang kesal saat ia melihat wajah namja tampan dan jantan di depannya itu yang seakan ingin memakannya.**_

_**Yunho tersadar dan mengubah ekspresinya dengan tenang. "Tidak ada," sahut Yunho cuek.**_

_**Namja cantik itu bertambah kesal dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Yunho setelah ia memberikan tatapan mematikannya yang menurut Yunho sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Sehingga pikirannya bisa-bisanya berfantasi ingin memcumbu tubuh namja cantik yang memesonanya itu.**_

"_**Aish, kenapa kau bangun hanya karena memikirkannya sih?" gerutu Yunho pada alat kopulasinya, yang bangun tidak melihat tempat xD**_

_**Yunho masuk ke kantor Professor Choi yang sedang membelakanginya. "Professor?" ucap Yunho.**_

_**Siwon sontak menoleh kebelakang dan ia terkejut mendapati anak didik yang ia banggakan ketika ia mengajar di universitas Seoul berdiri di ruangannya.**_

"_**Yunho-ah? Astaga sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu. Silahkan duduk , ayo," ucap Prof. Choi ramah, mempersilahkan Yunho untuk duduk di sofa.**_

"_**Terima Kasih professor," ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum.**_

_**Siwon tersenyum hangat. "Apa yang membawamu kesini, hm?" tanya Prof. Choi sambil menyeruput kopinya. Yunho melakukan hal yang sama pada kopinya.**_

"_**Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu professor dan juga aku ada beberapa keperluan menyangkut kasusku di Busan," jelas Yunho.**_

"_**Begitu?" tanya Prof. Choi sambil menyipitkan mata dibalik kacamatanya. "Ah, bagaimana jika selama kau di Busan kau lebih baik di temani mahasiswa-ku? Kau bisa meminta bantuannya. Dia sama sepertimu yang sangat pintar dan berbakat di prodi hukum. Ah, bagaimana jika kau sekalian mengajarinya.**_

_**Yunho nampak berpikir sejenak. "Terima Kasih, professor."  
><strong>_

_**Ceklek **_

_**Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. "Maaf menggangu, Professor Choi. Ini buku yang anda minta," ucap seorang namja yang baru masuk itu.**_

"_**Ah, ini dia mahasiswa yang kubicarakan tadi. Kim Jaejoong namanya. Yunho-ah kemarilah, kau akan ku kenalkan padanya," ucap Prof. Choi semangat.**_

_**Ketika keduanya beradu pandang, sontak keduanya terkejut. "KAU!" seru mereka berbarengan.**_

"_**Oh, jadi kalian sudah saling kenal? Beres kalau begitu hohoho" tawa membahana Prof. Choi sambil memegangi perut buncitnya.**_

_**Jaejoong menunjukkan raut dan mulut manyunnya saat ia mendengar professor kesukaannya itu meminta bantuannya untuk menemani mantan mahasiswanya itu selama ia di Busan.**_

"_**Kenapa? Kau tidak ikhlas membantuku?" tanya Yunho sambil tetap fokus mengendarai mobil mewahnya ditengah padatnya lalu lintas pada malam itu.**_

"_**Ani!" jawab Jaejoong singkat dan melipat tangannya angkuh.**_

_**Yunho menghela napasnya melihat sikap kekanak-kanakkan Jaejoong. "Berhenti memanyunkan bibir cerrimu atau kucium kau," seru Yunho.**_

_**Jaejoong cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan memandang Yunho garang.**_

"_**Hahahaha kau sangat menarik sekali Kim Jaejoong ."**_

_**Selama beberapa hari kemudian Jaejoong merasa ia telah berada di neraka. Ia selalu disuruh-suruh. Jaejoong bertambah kesal saat ia menyadari bahwa ia sering sekali dikerjai oleh pengacara terkenal itu. Lihat saja bisa-bisanya Yunho menyuruhnya mencuci bajunya dan memasak. Memangnya Yunho tak bisa memesannya? Memangnya ia pembantu?**_

_**Yunho dengan sengaja menjatuhkan remah-remah keripik kentangnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa, hingga remah-remah tersebut mengotori kembali lantai yang sudah di bersihkan oleh Jaejoong.**_

"_**Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" seru Jaejoong kesal sambil menodongkan pisau ke arah Yunho.**_

"_**Ups, maaf tidak sengaja hehehe," seru Yunho sambil berlari menghindar dari Jaejoong.**_

"_**KYAA! MATI KAU JUNG YUNHO~~~~"**_

"_**Haahahhaha"**_

_**Selama beberapa hari berikutnya Yunho sangat sibuk menyelesaikan kasusnya dan akibat dari itu semua tugas Jaejoong bertambah banyak. Ngampus dan juga membantu pekerjaan Yunho. Biarpun ia banyak dapat pengalaman bersama pengacara yang terkenal itu. Tapi Jaejoong tetap saja kesal saat Yunho suka sekali semena-mena padanya.**_

_**Untung saja besok pengacara itu sudah harus kembali ke Seoul dan terbebaslah Jaejoong dari siksaan Yunho. Kini Jaejoong sedang bersiap-siap untuk makan malam terakhir mereka malam ini, yang sengaja disiapkan Yunho untuk ucapan terima kasihnya terhadapnya, membuat Jaejoong mempersiapkan dandanannya sebaik mungkin. Mungkin karena ia masih kesal akibat ucapan Yunho yang menyebutnya seorang uke. Jadilah ia ingin membuat Yunho terpesona dengan dandanan ala seme-nya.**_

"_**Lihat saja kau Jung Yunho," seru Jaejoong sambil memoles bibirnya dengan lipgloss cherri. #Katanya mau jadi seme, kok ngelipgoss juga? o.O**_

_**Yunho sedari tadi sering curi-curi pandang terhadap Jaejoong semenjak ia menjemputnya. Jangan salahkan jiwa seme-nya yang mendadak keluar saat disajikan pandangan yang membuat pusat gairahnya bereaksi. Lihat saja penampilan Jaejoong yang sungguh sangat memukau dengan memakai kaos v neck lengan panjang, sehingga mempertontonkan dada bulat berisinya yang mengkilap dengan pucuk nipple yang tercetak jelas. **_

_**Belum lagi skinny jeansnya yang mengetat sangat pas di pinggul rampingnya dan sepatu boot bulu-bulu. Sungguh kau sangat mempesona sekali Kim Jaejoong! Padahal dalam benak Jaejoong itu pakaian ala seme terbaiknya ,**_

_**Mereka telah tiba di restoran mewah yang berada sedikit jauh dari kota. Karena memang Yunho menginginkan suasanya yang tenang. Maka dipilihlah restoran mewah yang jauh dari jangkauan bisingnya kendaraan.**_

_**Yunho keluar dari mobilnya dan bergegas ingin membuka pintu untuk Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong membuka sendiri tanpa menghiraukan Yunho. Yunho terdiam dan melihat punggung Jaejoong yang melewatinya.**_

"_**Kau ingin makan apa, Ahjusshi?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho sambil membolakbalikkan buku menu, membuat Yunho kesal.**_

"_**Bisakah kau tak memanggilku ahjusshi? Aku masih muda tahu?" sahut Yunho sambil memberi kode pada pelayan dan memesan makanannya.**_

"_**Kenyataannya kau lebih tua daripada aku. Mungkin saja 'itu'nya tidak berfungsi lagi hihihi," kikik Jaejoong menertawakan perkataannya sendiri.**_

_**Yunho menatap Jaejoong gemas dan geram, seakan ingin memakan namja cantik di depannya bulat-bulat. Tiba-tiba Yunho menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya seksi. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jaejoong.**_

"_**Kau belum tahu jika belum mencobanya. Apa kau ingin merasakan betapa jantannya penisku ini mengoyak hole kecilmu, hm?" sahut Yunho, sambil menjilat telinga Jaejoong, hingga mendatangkan lenguhan dari bibir Jaejoong. **_

"_**Nghhhhhh"**_

_**Yunho tersenyum seksi melihat wajah merah padam Jaejoong.**_

"_**Yah! Aku seme, tau" sahut Jaejoong galak.**_

_**Pertengkaran itu terpaksa berhenti saat pelayan menyajikan hidangan pembuka. Jaejoong terpaksa menelan kembali kata-katanya saat makanan yang sangat enak itu menunggu untuk dimakan olehnya. Mumpung gratis, kapan lagi makan yang mahal-mahal begini?**_

_**Setelah makan yang mewah tadi, kini keduanya sudah di dalam mobil yang dikendarai Yunho. Jaejoong melihat awan yang berubah mendung diatas langit sana.**_

"_**Ahjusshi sepertinya akan hujan. Bisakah kau cepat sedikit?" seru Jaejoong.**_

"_**Baiklah"**_

_**Namun, entah sial atau apa tiba-tiba mobil mewah Yunho mogok dan berhenti di tengah jalan.**_

"_**Yah! Katanya mobil mewah, kok mogok?" seru Jaejoong kesal sambil menendang ban mobil.**_

"_**Auch, yah, sakit ahjusshi!" pekik Jaejoong kesal.**_

_**Yunho menghela napasnya dan menelpon seseorang.**_

"_**Ayo, kita jalan. Sebentar lagi hujan turun. Mobilku nanti akan ada orang yang mengambilnya. Sebaiknya kita menginap di motel terdekat."**_

"_**Ne," sahut Jaejoong tanpa semangat.**_

_**Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah basah kuyup saat keduanya tiba di motel terdekat. Dan memesan kamar yang hanya tinggal satu lagi, membuat keduanya terpaksa berbagi peraduan di malam yang dingin ini.**_

"_**Kau baik-baik saja," tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong gemetar kedinginan. Padahal suhu ruangan kamar mereka telah disetel hangat.**_

"_**Dingin ahjusshi," sahut Jaejoong gemetaran.**_

_**Yunho segera mengambil selimut dan langsung melilitnya disekeliling Jaejoong namun Jaejoong nampak masih gemetar kedinginan. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Yunho segera melepas baju Jaejoong dan dirinya. Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong, berbagi kehangatan dari suhu tubuh mereka. Mereka saling berpelukan dalam posisi miring.**_

_**Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan mata sayu-nya. "Ahjusshi dingin," rajuk Jaejoong dengan bibir pucat. Yunho menatap intens Jaejoong. Dadanya berdebar-debar seakan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menggila.**_

_**Tangannya yang memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong, ia merasakan kulit yang sangat halus bagaikan selembut sutra cina. Tangannya beralih menuruni sepanjang pinggang ramping Jaejoong, dan Yunho dapat merasakan lekukan pinggang ramping Jejoong hingga ke pantat.**_

_**Jaejoong terdiam dengan sentuhan Yunho di pinggangnya yang sensitif kala dipegang.**_

"_**Hmpngghh" Jaejoong tak tahan untuk tak mendesah.**_

_**Yunho terkejut dan menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menutup mata dan menggigit bibirnya menahan desahannya keluar, yang dimata Yunho ekspresi Jaejoong sangatlah menggoda. Yunho membelai wajah Jaejoong yang sangat halus tanpa cacat itu, hingga Jaejoong membuka matanya.**_

_**Keduanya terdiam dengan pandangan terfokus pada mata lawannya, hingga jalinan kontak mata itu baru terputus saat Yunho mencium Jaejoong lembut. Jaejoong terlena dan terbawa perasaan. Dan membiarkan perasaannya yang mengambil alih dari pada logikanya.**_

_**Hingga malam itu mereka berbagi kehangatan ditengah dinginnya malam.**_

"_**Akhhh Appohhh Ahjusshiiiii," jerit kesakitan Jaejoong, saat sesuatu yang panas seperti daging tumpul itu menusuk cincin lubang pantatnya.**_

"_**Sedikit lagi Jae, ahhhh" desah Yunho saat seluruh kejantanannya sudah masuk sepenuhnya kedalam hole sempit Jaejoong.**_

_**Setelah Yunho melihat Jaejoong sudah tenang, ia mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya maju mundur menusuk lubang yang ketat, lembab dan sempit itu. Yunho mengubah posisi mereka menjadi duduk dengan kejantanannya yang masih menancap di lubang anal Jaejoong.**_

_**Jaejoong memeluk erat Yunho saat Yunho kembali menggenjotnya. Kadang-kadang ia mendongak saat rasa nikmat itu kembali menderanya, hingga ia tak kuasa menahan laju desahan dan lenguhannya. Air liurnya menetes-netes menjatuhi bahu bidang Yunho.**_

"_**Ahhh uhhhh ahjussiiii aahhh aniiiii j-jangan di situhhhh oohhh"**_

"_**Hah hah hah k-kau nimkatt Jaeehhh" erang Yunho saat Jaejoong makin mengetatkan lubang sempitnya.**_

_**Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya resah. Precum-precumnya telah keluar membasahi perutnya akibat birahinya yang tak bisa ditahannya lagi. Jaejoong menggigit kuat bahu Yunho saat Yunho melahap rakus nipplenya dan mengenyotnya di dalam mulutnya. Memainkan pucuk ujung nipplenya dengan lidah kasarnya.**_

_**Yunho makin menjadi menusuk-nusukkan kejantanannya hingga Jaejoong tak tahan lagi dan ia pun orgasme dengan hebat dan mengejang-ngejang diatas paha Yunho. Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya lemas hingga ia hanya dapat bersandar di dada Yunho. Yunho tak lama pun orgasme. Ia makin menghentak-hentakkan kejantanannya hingga semua sprema-spermanya keluar habis.**_

_**Setelah beberapa menit jeda untuknya mengambil oksigen. Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong dengan kaki mengangkang yang memperlihatkan lubang anal Jaejoong yang memuntahkan kembali cairan-cairan putih kental itu hingga mengaliri ke belahan pantatnya. **_

_**Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya malu saat melihat wajah terpesona dan gairah Yunho saat Yunho melihat lubang analnya. Yunho mendekat ke arah tubuh Jaejoong. Ia menciumi tubuh Jaejoong dari bawah. Ia julurkan lidahnya dari arah bawah pusar Jaejoong kemudian ia menjilatnya melewati pusar dan berhenti disitu dan mulai mengecup-ngecupnya. Lalu ia telusuri lagi dari perut Jaejoong, hingga terdapat jejak-jejak salivanya.**_

"_**Hmpp ngghhhhh" lenguh Jaejoong tak tahan.**_

_**Yunho menjilat seluruh wajah Jaejoong hingga ia kembali mengecup dan melumat bibir merah Jaejoong yang telah bengkak.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Paginya Jaejoong terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa berat dan lubang analnya yang sakit dan perih. Ia merasa heran dan bertambah heran saat ia merasakan ia tidak memakai baju dan hanya berselimut. Jaejoong mendadak menegang saat ia melihat tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya dan mendapati tangan Yunho. **_

_**Jaejoong membatu saat ia telah dapat mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ia melihat Yunho yang juga tak berpakaian sama sepertinya. Dengan takut-takut Jaejoong menyibak selimutnya dan menemukan cairan sperma yang telah mengering di holenya. **_

_**Matanya mengabur saat ia menyadari bahwa ia telah berhubungan badan dengan pengacara terkenal itu. Jaejoong kembali terisak ketika ia mengingat pesan ummanya sebelum kedua orangtuanya meninggal.**_

'_**Joongie, ingat ne. Joongie tidak boleh terlalu bebas berteman dan harus berhati-hati dengan namja"**_

'_**Eh, wae umma?'**_

'_**Karena Joongie sama seperti umma yang mempunyai gen yang dapat hamil walaupun seorang namja. Jadi, ingat Joongie jangan sampai menyerahkan kesucian Joongie kepada namja selain suami Joongie kelak. Arasseo?'**_

'_**Ne, arraseo umma'**_

_**Jaejoong makin terisak-isak. Ia merasa telah mengecewakan kedua orangtuanya. Dengan cepat Jaejoong memungut baju-bajunya yang berceceran dilantai. Ia memasuki kamar mandi. Setelah ia membersihkan diri ia langsung meninggalkan Yunho tanpa meninggalkan pesan sedikitpun.**_

_**Tak lama Yunho bangun dan mendapati ia sendirian di atas ranjang dengan tubuh berselimut dan tak mendapati Jaejoong disampingnya. Yunho cuek saja dan ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai one night stand yang wajar dilakukan oleh orang dewasa. Setelah kejadian itu keduanya tak pernah bertemu lagi.**_

_**End Flasback**_

Yunho sudah tiba di Busan dengan penerbangan pertama. Ia langsung mencoba kembali menghubungi Jaejoong namun nomornya sudah tak terdaftar lagi. Yunho tak kehabisan akal. Ia mendatangi kampus Jaejoong dan bertanya disana. Ia terkejut saat ia mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong telah _resign _dari kampus. Yunho mendadak merasa gelisah dan bingung. Yunho langsung meluncur ke apartemen Jaejoong dan makin bertambah bingung dan bertambah resah saat ia mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong tidak tinggal disana lagi.

Yunho sangat bingung bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Yunho merenung di mobilnya dan menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya saking frustasinya ia. Hingga ia mengingat sesuatu dan langsung mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah seseorang yang kiranya mengetahui dimana Jaejoong berada. Prof. Choi Siwon sekiranya pasti mengetahui dimana anak didik kesayangannya itu berada.

Yunho menbanting pintu mobilnya bergegas memasuki halaman rumah Prof. Choi dan ia disambut oleh istri Prof. Siwon yaitu Choi Kibum dengan ramah.

"Wah, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu Yunho-ah. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kibum ramah.

Ditengah keterburuannya Yunho mamaksakan senyum sekedarnya. "Aku baik Kibum-ssi. Apa professor ada dirumah?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne, di sedang berada di ruang perpustakaan. Mari kuantar."

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju perpustakaan. Kibum membuka pintu, "Yeobo tebak siapa yang datang?" seru Kibum senang.

Siwon menoleh dan terkejut melihat Yunho. Siwon menyuruh Yunho duduk dan Kibum keluar menyiapakan teh untuk mereka.

"Kudengar kau sedang sibuk di pulau Jeju. Mengapa kau berada di Busan?" tanya Siwon sambil mengecup pipi istrinya yang membawakan teh dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya keberadaan Jaejoong padamu professor," ucap Yunho ramah.

Siwon menyipitkan matanya curiga, "Kau ada perlu apa dengannya? Maaf saja aku tidak bisa memberitahukan privasi mahasiswaku kepada siapapun," ucap Siwon tenang.

Yunho merasa Prof. Choi Siwon tidak akan mudah memberitahukan dimana Jaejoong berada. Yunho dengan tenang berkata, "Ah, tidak professor. Aku tidak menanyakan sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan dengannya."

"Kalau aku boleh tau apa sesuatu itu?"

"Maaf professor, itu pribadi. Kurasa hanya aku dan Jaejoong saja. Dengar, professor, aku akan sangat berterima kasih kepadamu. Kumohon, aku sangat membutuhkan informasi dimana keberadaan Jaejoong sekarang. Aku bahkan sudah ke kampus dan ke apartemennya tapi ia sudah tidak disana lagi. Dimana lagi aku bisa bertanya selain padamu, pada professor kebanggaaannya?"

Siwon menghela napasnya dan emnyandarkan kepalanya di sofa. "Aku juga sangat menyayangkan keputusannya untuk berhenti kuliah. Aku bahkan sudah merekomendasikan beasiswa sepenuhnya kepadanya jika ia berat akan uang kuliahnya. Tapi ia tetap pada keputusannya, ia berkata ia sangat membutuhkan uang yang banyak untuk keperluan hidupnya."

Yunho menanti dengan sabar hingga yang ditunggu-tunggunya diucapkan juga oleh professor.

"Sekarang ia bekerja di kedai burger YJS. Kedai yang bahkan akan menjadi mimpi buruk pada petugas kesehatan."

"Terima Kasih, professor." Kemudian Yunho pamit dan langsung bergegas ke tempat Jaejoong bekerja. Sepanjang perjalanan kesana, Yunho merasa berdebar-debar dan gugup. Seakan-akan sebentar lagi kerinduannya akan terobati.

Yunho memasuki kedai burger dan duduk di meja pojok. Ia melihat sekelilingnya mencari Jaejoong, tetapi ia tak melihatnya. Lama ia menunggu, Jaejoong tak kunjung muncul. Hingga Yunho merasa seakan dadanya ditimpa sesuatu yang berat alias kekcewaan.

Yunho memanggil pelayan, seorang wanita yang sedang cemberut akibat tak ada yang menolongnya dalam melayani banyaknya pelanggan karena sedikitnya pelayan.

"Maaf, nona. Kulihat kau sangat kewalahan. Apa tidak ada pekerja yang lain?" tanya Yunho berusaha mengorek informasi.

Si Nona dengan acuh menjawab, "Ada. Tapi dia selalu datang terlambat."

"Oh, ya? Bukankah itu tidak profesional? Tidakkah ia akan dipecat?" Tanya Yunho lagi, kelewat antusias. Ia merasa yang mereka bicarakan adalah Jaejoong-nya. Tunggu! Jaejoong'nya'?

Si Nona sedikit curiga dengan Yunho tapi tak lama ia berkata, "Aku hanya kasihan padanya. Jadi sebisa mungkin aku akan melindunginya dari bos saat ia terlambat datang. Kau tau, dia terlihat seperti seseoorang yang sedang sakit. Ah, itu dia sudah datang." Kemudian si Nona tersebut pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang duduk membatu ketika melihat Jaejoong di balik konter.

Yunho merasa ada yang aneh dengan Jaejoong. Ia memang terihat seperti sedang sakit dan wajahnya pucat. Yunho ingin sekali bertanya padanya mengapa ia harus hidup seperti ini? Mengapa melakukan hal yang bodoh dengan berhenti dari kuliah hukumnya? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

Jaejoong mengedarkan matanya untuk melihat meja mana yang harus dibersihkan. Dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat Yunho. Jaejoong terkejut dan membatu ditempat dengan wajah syok. Yunho bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Ia menyeret Jaejoong keluar dan memasukkannya kedalam mobilnya dan Yunho mulai mengendarai mobilnya.

"Yah! Apa kau gila! Turunkan aku! Aku harus bekerja brengsek!" maki Jaejoong sambil memukul lengan Yunho. Yunho tak peduli hingga membuat Jaejoong capek sendiri.

"Dimana ruamahmu?"

"Wae?" sahut Jaejoong ketus.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu"

"Aku tidak akan pulang! Aku harus bekerja!" 

"Bekerja dengan kondisi sekan-akan kau akan segera pingsan? Begitu?"

Jaejoong diam membisu. Yunho menghela napasnya, "Katakan dimana rumahmu atau kita akan seharian berkeliling sampai bensinnya habis."

Jaejoong tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengatakannya dan Yunho berbelok arah. Jaejoong tak habis pikir, mengapa ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan pengacara terkenal itu setelah 3 bulan lamanya. Mana ia teringat dengan nasib pekerjaannya dengan ia membolos bekerja hari ini. Semoga bosnya tidak akan memecatnya. Kalau perlu ia akan berlutut dihadapan bosnya.

Ia sangat membutuhkan uang untuk keperluannya dan juga cabang bayi yang sedang ia kandung. Bayi? Nde, benar. Bayi hasil ia berhubungan badan dengan appa sang baby yang tak lain adalah namja disampingnya, pengacara terkenal dari Seoul, Jung Yunho.

Benih yang ditanam Yunho 3 bulan yang lalu kini telah tumbuh dirahim Jaejoong. Hingga mau tidak mau ia harus membesarkan bayinya seorang diri. Bagaimanapun ia mengetahui orang seperti Yunho pasti tidak ingin berkomitmen dengan namanya pernikahan. Sehingga Jaejoong tak ingin meminta pertanggungjawabannya. Yang ada ia akan sakit hati.

Makin hari makin banyak kebutuhan yang harus ia penuhi hingga ia mengorbankan kuliahnya untuk mencari uang untuk biaya persalinan dan kehidupannya bersama sang baby.

Mobil mewah Yunho berhenti di perumahan kumuh yang terdiri dari flat-flat kecil yang bahkan terlihat seakan akan runtuh kapan saja. Yunho turun dan menatap kesekelilingnya dengan pikiran yang tak terbaca. Ia heran, mengapa Kim Jaejoong yang notabane seorang mahasiswa hukum bisa menjalani hidup seperti sekarang. 3 bulan yang lalu kehidupan Kim Jaejoong baik-baik saja.

"Kau sudah mengantarku jadi kau pulanglah," usir Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong gemas, lalu ia berkata, "Aku sudah mengantarkanmu, sebagai sopan santun seharusnya kau mempersilahkan aku memasuki rumahmu," ucap Yunho tenang.

"Yah! Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengantarkanku. Itu salahmu sendiri," kesal Jaejoong.

"Aku capek dan haus. Kau tega?" seru Yunho dan pura-pura merasakan tenggorokkannya kering. Jaejoong makin kesal dan meninggalkan Yunho yang mengekor dibelakangnya menuju flat kecilnya .

Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho di ruang makan yang merangkap ruang tamunya. Karena flatnya tidak luas sehingga ia tak memiliki ruang makan tersendiri. Jaejoong mencari-cari teh di atas rak dapurnya kemudian ia mencari gula. Ternyata gulanya habis. Ia ingat, bahwa ia belum membeli gula dikarenakan uangnya semakin menipis dari hari kehari. Jaejoong memutuskan menghidangkan air putih saja.

Selepas ditinggalkan Jaejoong, Yunho duduk termenung. Mengapa hidup Jaejoong seperti ini? Ia harus menanyakannya.

Jaejoong menghidangkan segelas air putih dihadapan Yunho. "Maaf, hanya ini yang ada," ucap Jaejoong menunduk malu.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong kasihan. "Tak apa-apa. Aku memang suka air putih. Itu menyehatkan kau tahu." Yunho tersenyum lembut yang membuat Jaejoong berdebar-debar.

Mereka melewati waktu tanpa sepatah kata pun. Mungkin tidak tahu dari mana harus memulainya. Jaejoong yang merasa tak enak dengan suasana canggung, mengambil gelas Yunho dan membawanya ke bak cucian. Yunho menyusul Jaejoong yang sedang mencuci gelas itu.

"Mengapa kau berhenti kuliah dan hidup menyedihkan begini?" tanya Yunho langsung yang membuat Jaejoong terkejut. Kegiatan mencuci gelasnya terhenti. Ia mengeratkan tangannya digelas.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," ucap Jaejoong tanpa mau melihat Yunho.

"Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa kau bisa menjadi seperti ini. Berhenti kuliah dan bekerja di kedai burger. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padamu?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya sedih, dengan serak ia berkata, "Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Itu menjadi urusanku! Jika kau butuh uang aku akan memberikannya padamu. Jawab aku Kim Jaejoong," seru Yunho dan membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya. Yunho terkejut melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan raut terluka.

"Hiks hiks hiks hiks"

"Maafkan aku, Jae. Mianhe," ucap Yunho sembari memeluk Jaejoong. Jaejoong menangis terisak-isak dipelukan Yunho. Yunho mengelus-elus punggung sempit Jaejoong mnenangkan. Jaejoong makin tersedu-sedu saat ia merasakan kehangatan dan rasa aman saat dipelukan appa dari bayinya.

Yunho yang tak tahan mendengar tangisan menyedihkan Jaejoong mencium lembut Jaejoong dengan penuh perasaan. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong merasa nyaman dan membalas ciuman Yunho ragu-ragu.

Tangan Yunho mengelus-elus lekukkan pinggang ramping Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong nyaman dan berusaha untuk tidak mendesah. Tangan Yunho beralih kebagian perut Jaejoong dan mengelusnya. Mendadak Yunho terkejut saat ia merasakan sesuatu seperti buntalan diperut Jaejoong. Yunho meraba-raba perut itu. Dan ia maikn terkejut saat ia menyadari nya. Ia menjadi teringat dengan kakak iparnya yang tengah hamil.

'_**Kau hamil Su-ie hyung?'**_

'_**Ne, Yun. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang paman. Coba kau pegang perutku.'**_

'_**Wah, benar. Perutmu sudah membesar hyung. Selamat Yoochun hyung, akhirnya kau bisa juga menghamili istrimu'**_

'_**Aku 'kan jantan hahahaha'**_

Yunho melepaskan ciuman dan pelukan Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong bingung. Yunho menahan napasnya dan menghembusnya berat. "Kau bukan sedang sakit. Tapi kau sedang hamil!" seru Yunho syok.

Jaejoong terkejut dan menjauhkan diri dari Yunho. Bagaimana Yunho bisa tahu pikir Jaejoong.

Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya dan mencengkram bahunya erat. "Katakan padaku siapa yang menghamilimu! Katakan!" seru Yunho marah dan tak terkendali. Entahlah, dibenaknya hanya ingin membuat seseorang yang membuat Jaejoong hamil menjadi babak belur dan akan menerima akibatnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," seru Jaejoong marah.

"Apa kau tidur dengan namja? Kau menjajakan tubuhmu, begitu? Jawab aku Kim Jaejoong!"

"Ini anakmu, kau puas Jung Yunho!" teriak Jaejoong.

Yunho mendadak menegang. "MWO?" seru Yunho syok. "B-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yunho tak percaya.

Jaejoong tak punya pilihan selain mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Aku hanya pernah tidur denganmu. Aku tidak melakukan seks tanpa adanya cinta. Jadi jangan mengagapku sebagai namja murahan. Nde, ini anakmu Jung Yunho."

"Hahahaha" Yunho tertawa. Bahkan ia tak mengerti apa yang ia tertawakan.

"Aku tidak mungkin percaya begitu saja, Kim. Aku perlu bukti. Kita hidup didunia hukum. Kau dan aku. Kau mengetahui prosedurnya. Kita akan melakukan tes DNA"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku tidak menuntutmu untuk bertanggungjawab tuan Jung," seru Jaejoong tersinggung.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong geram. " Kita akan tetap melakukan tes DNA. Jika bayi itu terbukti anakku maka aku akan memenuhi semua kebutuhan finansialnya."

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot tuan Jung. Aku tidak akan menganggumu dengan semua kebutuhan anakku."

Tapi pada akhirnya tes itu dilakukan juga. Tibalah hari keluarnya hasil tes DNA yang menyatakan bahwa Jung Yunho sebagai ayah biologis dari bayi yang sedang dikandung Jaejoong.

Yunho datang dengan pakaian terbaiknya dan mengeluarkan kertas. Kertas berisi kontrak kesepakatan mereka bahwa mereka akan menikah dan bercerai setelah sang bayi berusia 2 tahun.

Pernikahan keduanya dilakukan di gereja kecil di pinggir Busan. Saksinya hanya pastur yang menikahkan mereka. Suasana tidak seperti pernikahan yang bahagia. Mereka melakukannya karena terpaksa hingga kebahagiaan itu tak dirasakan keduanya.

Selepas pernikahan yang serba kaku dan canggung itu, Yunho memboyong Jaejoong kekediamannya di Seoul. Mereka melewati kehidupan pernikahan tanpa banyak bicara seakan-akan mereka orang asing di rumah megah itu.

Yunho merasa tertekan dengan sikap Jaejoong yang peduli sedikitpun dengannya sang suami. Sikap Jaejoong selalu memusuhinya. Jangan salahkan jika ia mulai mencintai istrinya yang sedang mengandung buah hati mereka.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong berbaring di sofa sambil memakan buah-buahan. Ketika ia melewatinya Jaejoong menganggap seakan-akan ia tak ada disana. Itu membuat Yunho dilema dan frustasi tak bisa bebas memeluk dan bermesraan dengan sang istri.

Yunho memegang erat cangkir kopi yang dibuatnya hingga cangkir tersebut pecah dan tangannya mengeluarkan darah. Yunho hanya terdiam saja melihat tangannya berdarah.

"Kau berdarah!" seru Jaejoong syok, diambang pintu dapur. Tak tahan melihat darah, Jaejoong merasa mual dan akan tumbang. Untung saja Yunho dengan cepat menangkap istrinya.

Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong di sofa dan menyuruh pelayannya membawakan teh hangat untuk snag istri. Jaejoong dibantu pelayan meminum teh hangatnya. Yunho sendiri dengan susah payah membalut tangannya yang terluka.

Jaejoong mengambil alih usaha Yunho dalam membalut tangannya. Ia dengan telaten memperbaiki balutan serba berantakan Yunho.

"Aku rela terluka setiap saat jika hanya dengan itu kau peduli padaku," ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho terkejut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mengeri apa yang kubicarakan. Mengapa kita tak bisa menjadi suami istri yang saling perhatian?"

"Kau 'kan yang menginginkan pernikahan ini. Bukankah bagus jika kita tak saling berinteraksi?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Tidak! Aku ingin kita menjalani kehidupan pernikahan ini dengan sebenarnya sampai anak kita lahir."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan. Ia hanya tidak ingin kecewa saja jika ini semua hanyalah bentuk kasihan dari suaminya saja. Karena bagaimanapun ia mencintai suaminya.

"Aku yakin. Sebagai awal dari permulaan hidup kita bagaimana jika kita pergi berlibur?"

"Berlibur?"

"Ne, kita kan berlibur dan akan pergi melihat bayi gajah," seru Yunho memancing minat istrinya yang tak akan melewatkan melihat bayi gajah, binatang kesukaan sang istri.

"Gajah?" seru Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar.

"Ne. Minggu ini kita akan menginap di villa"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong termenung memikirkan kata-kata suaminya, bahwa mereka akan memulai kehidupan pernikahan yang sebenarnya. Jaejoong masih merasa bingung. Sebenarnya apa maksud suaminya itu? Bukankah kehidupan yang sebenarnya itu terjadi pada pasangan yang benar-benar saling mencintai? Bukankah suaminya tak mencintainya dan terpaksa menikahinya akibat dari dirnya yang sedang mengandung pewaris keluarga Jung?

Kalau hanya itu alasannya, ia merasa ia tak menginginkan pernikahan yang berjalan dengan semestinya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya sakit hati dan tertekan. Dan bahkan ia merasa bahwa Yunho seakan memberikannya harapan akan perasaannya. Ia hanya tak ingin kecewa.

Jaejoong pusing dengan semua itu, membuatnya tak bersemangat dan bawaannya merengut dan cemberut saja. Hingga Yunho yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya menuju villa keluarga Jung menjadi heran. Bukankah tadi istrinya itu baik-baik saja?

"Jae, gwenchana? Apa perutmu sakit? Apa uri aegya baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

Jaejoong menoleh dan berkata, "Apa yang kau cemaskan hanya bayiku saja?"

Yunho terkejut melihat wajah terluka istrinya. "Jae, bukan itu maksudku. Dan itu bayi kita berdua. Berapa kali harus ku katakan bahwa itu bayi kita bukan hanya bayimu."

Jaejoong kesal. "Aku tidak akan lupa karena setiap saat kau selalu mengingatkanku," sahut Jaaejoong ketus.

Yunho dengan sabar menghadapi istrinya yang lagi-lagi mengalami _moodswing._

"Jae-"

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin istirahat. Bangunkan aku jika kita sudah sampai," potong Jaejoong cepat.

Yunho hanya menghela napas pasrah. Dan melihat istrinya yang mulai menutup mata.

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya ketika ia telah sampai di Villa. Ia langsung keluar dan membuka pintu mobil istrinya dan mengangkat istrinya yang masih tertidur. Hari telah beranjak malam hari, hingga Yunho tak tega membangunkan sang istri. Ia memutuskan menggendong istrinya.

Sambil ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidur mereka. Yunho selalu memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah sang istri. Yang membuatnya sangat terpesona dengan kecantikan sang istri yang sedang mengandung buah hati mereka itu.

Kapan lagi ia bisa puas menikmati setiap wajah sang istri dengan instens selain saat sang istri sedang tidur begini. Kalau ia terang-terangan memperhatikan wajah dan tubh istrinya, siap-siap saja ia akan di ceramahi habis-habisan.

"Huff, kapan aku bisa bebas memeluk dan bermesraan denganmu, Boojae? Kau selalu menutup dirimu dariku. Kau sangat cantik kau tahu," monolog Yunho.

Yunho mengubah sasaran indra penglihatnya kepada bibir merah cerri istrinya. Hingga ia tergoda ingin mencicipinya. Yunho mendekatkan bibir berbentuk hatinya yang seksi itu dan mulai mencium lembut istrinya dengan penuh kehangatan.

Karena saking terlenanya ia akan rasa manis dari bibir tersebut, Yunho tak sengaja membenturkan kepala sang istri dengan daun pintu kamar mereka.

"Auch, sakiiit," jerit Jaejoong kesal. Dan menyuruh Yunho menurunkannya.

"Maaf, Jae. Aku tak sengaja," jengir Yunho merasa bersalah.

"Aku menginginkan kamar sendiri," sahut Jaejoong.

"Jae, kita sepasang suami istri sudah sepantasnya berbagi kamar bersama," ucap Yunho.

"Aku ingin tidur sendiri," keukeh Jaejoong.

Yunho terpaksa mengalah dan membiarkan istrinya tidur sendiri.

"Jae kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau langsung memanggilku, arra?"

"Hmm," sahut Jaejoong cuek dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya, hingga Yunho tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Mana ciuman selamat malamku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gluduuk Gluudukkk Ctarrr Ctarrr**

Jaejoong menggil ketakutan saat suara petir dan gemuruh dilangit terdengar seakan-akan memekakkan telinganya. Jaejoong menangis tersedu-sedu mendengarnya karena ia sangat takut jika sudah hujan seperti ini dengan suara petir dimana-mana.

Karena Jaejoong memepunyai kenangan buruk dengan kondisi seperti ini. Dimana ia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya karena kecelakaan saat sedang mengendarai mobilnya ditengah cuaca sedang hujan dan petir.

"Hikss hikss tolong aku huks huks," isaknya.

Yunho tidur gelisah di kasurnya memikirkan istrinya. Ia memandang jendela dan melihat hujan turun dengan derasnya di sertai petir. Tiba-tiba mati lampu saat suara petir menggelegar membahana.

"UMMA!" jerit Jaejoong dan langsung melempar selimutnya dan berlari ke kamar sang suami.

"Yun, Yun buka pintunya hikss buka!" Jaejoong terus menggedor-gedor pintu hingga Yunho membukanya degan terkejut. Jaejoong langsung memeluk suaminya erat dan menangis terisak-isak dalam pelukan Yunho. Yunho membimbing Jaejoong memasuki kamarnya dan membaringkannya dikasur dengan Jaejoong yang tak mau melepas pelukannya.

"Tenanglah, Jae. Akau tidak akan meninggalkanmu hmm" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus-elus punggung sempit sang istri berusaha menenangkannya.

Dengan hidung memerah Jaejoong melihat sang suami dalam kegelapan. Samar-samar wajah sang suami semakin tampak saat cahaya bulan yang telah menampakkan diri ketika hujan sudah mulai berhenti memasuki jendela kamar.

Yunho menatap sang istri dan mencium kedua kelopak mata Jaejoong yang membuatnya menutup kedua matanya. Yunho terus mencium diberbagai tempat di seluruh wajah Jaejoong hingga keduanya larut dalam kehangatan yang membuat mereka mlewatkan malam yang dingin itu dengan berbagi kehangatan.

"Hmmpp aniihhh yunn j-jangann di situhh oohhhh," lenguh Jaejoong saat Yunho menyapu holenya dengan lidah basahnya.

Yunho memegang pantat Jaejoong yang tak berhenti bergerak dan menghentak-hentak. Yunho memasukkan bukti gairahnya kedalam tubuh sang istri. Lama ia bergerak dan memutar-mutar kejantanannya hingga istrinya sampai dan ia juga mengelurkannya di dalam hole sang istri.

"Kau baik-baik sja, Jae?" tanya Yunho melihat istrinya kelelahan.

"Ne, gwenchana," sahut Jaejoong merona dan malu saat tubuh telanjang sang suami terlihat matanya.

"Bolehkah aku menghisap dadamu?"

"Hmmm ne"

"Sebelum kita ke kebun binatang kita akan ke rumah kakakku, Yoochun**.** Kau ingin ikut? Sekalian aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku."

"Ne. Baiklah"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah kakak iparnya, Jaejoong merasa gugup dan gelisah. Bagaimana jika kakak ipar dan istrinya tak menyukainya? Apa Jaejoong sanggup menghadapi penolakan dari keluarga suaminya?

Kegugupannya membuatnya mengelurkan keringat dikeningnya. Yunho yang melihatnya mengelus rambut snag istri menenangkan.

"Kau tak perlu takut, kakakku dan istrinya sangat baik. Mereka pasti akan menerimamu"

"B-bagaimana jika mereka tak menyukaiku?" sahut Jaejoong takut.

"Tidak akan. Mereka pasti akan menyukai ibu dari anak-anakku"

"Anak-anak?" sahut Jaejoong bingung.

Yunho tertawa. "Apa kau hanya menginginkan satu anak saja? Kalau aku ingin memiliki banyak anak. Kalau bisa 25 anak."

"MWO?" lengking Jaejoong syok.

"Hehehehe aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Setidaknya aku akan memiliki banyak anak darimu," sahut Yunho tenang.

"A-apa yang k-kau katakan?" sahut Jaejoong dengan suara kecil dan memalingkan wajahnya malu.

Jaejoong menjadi lebih terlihat tak terlalu tegang lagi ketika pembicaraan mereka mengalir begitu saja. Diam-diam Yunho tersenyum melihat sang istri yang sudah mulai tenang.

Mobil mereka tiba di perkarangan. Nampak Yoochun beserta istrinya telah menunggu mereka. Jaejoong dengan takut-takut berjalan di belakang Yunho dengan memegang ujung kemeja suaminya.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong disampingnya dan memeluk pinggang istrinya mesra yang membuat Jaejoong mendongak menatap suaminya. Yoochun nampak memandang mereka datar yang terkesan ia tak suaka apa yang ia lihat dihadapannya. Jaejoong menunduk takut melihat Yoochun yang diam saja, beda dengan sang istri yang sangat _welcome_ padanya.

Mereka berempat duduk di ruang tamu dan Jaejoong yang tak tahu harus berkata apa berusaha sibuk dengan cangkir di tangannya.

"Kenapa semuanya diam sekali sih?" celetuk junsu, sembari mengelus perut buncitnya.

"A-ani Junsu-hyung," jawab Jaejoong.

"Kau berasal dari keluarga mana?" tiba-tiba Yoochun bertanya dengan pandangan selidik yang membuat Jaejoong tersudut.

'Hyuung!" sentak Yunho tak terima perkataan hyungnya.

Tangan Jaejoong terasa berkeringat, ia mengepalkan tangannya guna menguatkannya. "A-ku dari keluarga Kim," sahut Jaejoong pelan.

"Sudah, Jae. Tidak usah kau jawab. Hyungku memang seperti itu," buru-buru Yunho menambahkan.

"Yah, apa yang kau katakan anak kecil?" sahut Yoochun tak terima.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Buktinya aku bisa membuahi rahim istriku," sahut Yunho tak mau kalah.

Dan bla bla bla bla

Junsu yang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat adik-kakak seperti ini hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja. Dia mengajak adik iparnya ke dapur guna membuat kembali kopi yng sudah habis, sekalian Junsu ingin mengorek kisah adik ipar dan istrinya.

"Apa kalian sudah lama berkenalan? Aku terkejut saat Yunho menelepon dan mengabarkan ia telah menikah bahkan kini istrinya tengah mengandung,"ujar Junsu sembari memasukkan gula kedalam cangkir.

Jaejoong terdiam hingga ia berkata, "Kami menikah hanya karena kecelakaan," jawab Jaejoong pahit. "Apa aku terlihat buruk di matamu hyung?"

Junsu dengan menahan bobot perutnya yang semakin membesar, menggiring Jaejoog untuk duduk di kursi pantry.

"Ani! Kau tidak buruk di mataku, Jae-ah. Kalian menikah mungkin karena sebab tapi cinta yang hadir di matamu tidak bisa berbohong."

"A-aku-" gagap Jaejoong.

"Kau mencintai Yunho, aniya?"

Jaejoong menunduk tak tahu harus bicara apa. "Ne. Aku mencintainya hyung. Tapi Yunho tak mencintaiku. Aku bukanlah dari keluarga kaya"

"Dengar Jae. Yunho tidak memandang seseorang dari berapa banyak materinya. Dan asal kau tahu aku dulunya seorang pekerja seks" ucap Junsu tenang.

"MWO?" seru Jaejoong syok.

"Wajar jika kau terkejut. Sudah banyak namja-namja hidung belang yang menumpahkan sperma-spermanya ke lubangku, tapi ketika kami jatuh cinta semua itu hanyalah masa lalu. Yoochun selalu mengejarku dan berkat kesungguhannya itu aku kalah dengan rasa egoku. Yoochun akan menyukaimu, kau tenang saja hmm... dan asal kau tahu Yunho juga mencintaimu"

"Aku bisa melihatnya," sambung Junsu saat melihat raut tak yakin Jaejoong. "Yang kau perluakn hanyalah keberanian mengungkapkan isi hati kalian"

Jaejoong memandang Junsu dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Benar, seharusnya ia berjuang menyatakan cintanya pada sang suami.

"Jaa, kita balik ke ruang tamu. Mereka sudah menunggu lama," ujar Junsu.

Ketika mereka ingin ke ruang tamu tak sengaja keduanya mendengar suara pertengkaran Yoochun dan Yunho.

"Seharusnya kau cukup memberinya uang untuk merawatnya, kau tak perlu menikahinya segala!" ujar Yoochun kesal pada sang adik.

"Kau ingin anakku tak memiliki orangtua yang lengkap, begitu?!" sahut Yunho berang.

"Mungkin saja ia menjebakmu untuk menidurinya," ucap Yoochun keras.

"Kau tak boleh menghina istriku. Aku memang tak menginginkan perniakahan ini-"

Jaejoong langsung berlari tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Junsu yang memanggilnya kembali. Jaejoong langsung menjambar kunci mobil di meja pantry dan langsung eluar dari pintu belakang dan langsung mengendarai mobil Junsu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jaejoong menangis terisak-isak di mobil. Kini ia merasa tak ada kesempatan lagi.

Junsu dengan susah payah mengahampiri keduanya dan langsung menghantam keduanya dnegan baki. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan hah!" seru Junsu marah.

"Dan kau Yun. Sebaiknya kau mengejar istrimu. Dia tadi mendengar pembicaraan dan kurasa ia sudah salah paham."

"Mwo? Aish, Jae apa yang kau lakukan dengan kondisimu yang sedang hamil," gusar Yunho dan langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya dan langsung menyusul sang istri. Yunho mengendarai mobilnya dnegan kecepatan tinggi hingga ia hampir mencapai mobil milik kakak iparnya yang di kendarai Jaejoong.

Mobil mereka berjajar. "Jae, hentikan mobilnya! Kau bisa membahayakan dirimu dan juga bayi kita. Jae!" seru Yunho tak percaya saat istrinya malah menambah kecepatannya.

"Jae! Kau tadi hanya salah paham!" teriak Yunho. Yunho yang pasrah akhirnya mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"JAEJOONG-AH SARANGHAE" teriak Yunho keras dan ajaib tiba-tiba Jaejoong memelankan laju mobilnya dan akhirnya mobilnya berhenti.

Jaejoong langsung keluar. Yunho cepat-cepat keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung menghampiri sang istri.

"Jahat! Jahat! Hajat! Hiks hikss hiksss kenapa baru sekarang kau katakan huks huks"

"Mianhe Jae, sudah membuatmu menunggu"

"Tapi kenapa kau mengatakan kau tak menginginkan pernikahan ini eoh hiks"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyeruak dalam dada hangat sang suami.

"Makanya dengar dulu sampai selesai. Aku bilang aku tidak mengingikan pernikahan ini, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku sangat bahagia mempunyai istri yang sangat ku cintai, yaitu Kau Boojae."

"Hiks hikss nado saranghae, Yunnie"

Kemudian keduanya berciuman mesra dengan latar bulan yang menderang malam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pesta kelahiran anak pertama dari Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong terlihat meriah sore itu. Banyak relasi dan teman terdekat mereka menghadiri acara tersebut.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku hyung?" keluh Yunho saat melihat hyung sepupunya malah mencubit pipi tembem Changmin yang masih berusia beberapa bulan itu.

"Hehehe habis pipinya montok sekali, aku 'kan jadi tak tahan untuk mencubitnya. Dia sangat mirip denganmu saat masih bayi, Yun"

"Tentu saja, dia adalah anakku," sahut Yunho bangga.

Yunho langsung menyerahkan baby montok Changmin untuk di susui istrinya karena sang buah hati telah menangis karena kehausan.

Yunho menggiring istrinya menuju ke sudut ruangan yang tak orang dan memperhatikan istrinya menyusui sang baby. Pemandangan yang membuatnya merasa hangat.

"Boo, kau dan uri aegya adalah segalanya bagiku. Kau harus ingat itu hmm," ucap Yunho mencium telapak tangan Jaejoong.

"Kami juga Appa," sahut Jaejoong menirukan suara anak kecil.

Mereka tertawa bersama-sama sembari bermain dan menggangu sang buah hati yang tengah mengenyot puting susu sang eomma.

"Jae, aku juga ingin susu mu," seringai Yunho mesum.

"Mwo?! Yah! Aniya~~~~"

"Hahahahhahaha"

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MAAF JIKA CERITANYA TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN YANG ASLI. INI SAIA MEMBUATNYA DENGAN CARA MENGINGAT-INGAT CERITANYA YANG UDAH TERLUPAKAN DI OTAK =.="**

**SAIA LAGI SIBUK MIDTERM. TAPI MEMANG SAIA DASAR NA BANDEL, TETAP AJA NULIS FF HEHEHE ^^ OIA TAMAT FF URI NAMJA YEOPPO, SAIA AKAN UPDATE FF BARU. ADA YANG BERMINAT? ;D**

**CERITA NA BAKALAN MENGHARU BIRU KAYAK JEBAL, LOVE ME. BUT, TRUST ME. PASTI BAKALAN HAPPY END^^**

**DAN MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW DI FF JEBAL, LOVE ME. SAIA SENENG BANGET DAPAT BANYAK REVIEW BIARPUN UPDATE NA LAMA, YA^^ SEMUA PADA TEWAS AKIBAT BACA NC NA YA HOHOHO SENGAJA :P**

**And last, REVIEW PLEASE^^**

**Aceh, November 2014.**


End file.
